


Tell Me

by hedgielettuce



Series: The universe where we do not commit reckless unlubricated buttsex [2]
Category: 2moons2, เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, i stand by Forth being the only bisexual with sense in this whole fictional universe, use lube you dumbasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgielettuce/pseuds/hedgielettuce
Summary: Forth tells Beam what really happened their first time.
Relationships: Jaturapoom "Forth" Jamornhum/Baramee "Beam" Vongviphan
Series: The universe where we do not commit reckless unlubricated buttsex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616245
Comments: 6
Kudos: 164





	Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is related to my two-part fic First Aid (although it can stand alone). In the second chapter of First Aid, Forth realizes Beam doesn't remember their first time but is more interested in getting laid again than explaining, so...
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts about this fic! It has been months in the making, and I appreciate anyone who has still been keeping at eye out for it. <3

"Tell me," Beam demanded, dragging Forth into his arms. Forth settled back against him, arranging himself comfortably on the couch and accepting his fate as the little spoon. "You keep distracting me with sex every time I ask, but I am _not_ letting you dodge the question again tonight. If you didn't fuck me our first night together, what the hell happened to my ass?" Forth giggled, ignoring Beam's indignant shakes, for long minutes. When he finally calmed, taking deep breaths and letting the last of his humor go in aftershock-like huffs, he took Beam's hand.

"I was drunk too, but nothing like you. I think I remember most of it." He traced the lines in Beam's palm thoughtfully as he began to speak.

Here's what Forth remembers from that night:

"Do you think I like..." Beam trails off, looking down at his hands. Forth feels tiny tremors running all over his body, like a nervous horse waiting for the starting gun.

"Like...who?" he prompts, trying to control his breathing and mostly failing.

"...Kit." Beam whispers at last.

It hits him like a punch in the gut, the tremors disappearing in an instant. Forth looks away. Beam isn't watching his face, but if he looks up, Forth knows his expression will give him away. Wrong signals, just crossed wires. These past few days...Beam was just moping, yearning, looking for a distraction. Not looking for him, not wanting to become closer, not...flirting. Even his handsiness downstairs...just a drunk friend looking for some platonic comfort. Forth internally curses at straight men in general, this man in particular. And at himself. His stupid heart and its lack of bidability.

"How should I know?" he murmurs to the bedspread, trying not to sound bitter. He doesn't really process what Beam says, clouded in his own feelings. "I guess you do have feelings for him," he says into a pause, when Beam seems to expect him to add something.

"Shit. I'm so confused." Looking at Beam's upset expression, Forth can't solve the twisted puzzle in his gut - disappointment and hope, desire and despair. The dizziness from drinking makes it all worse. He just wants to lie down, hold someone in his arms and not think anymore. He can relate to feeling confused.

"Hey. Are you okay, for real?" Beam's shoulder is warm under his palm.

The unexpected lunge startles him, sends a hard shiver down his spine as Beam grips him tightly in a hug but doesn't appear to notice the effect. Forth slowly relaxes, rests his cheek down on Beam's head and strokes his hair. He takes deep, slow breaths. He can be a shoulder for a friend in need. He can do this. This is fine.

The kiss Beam lays on him is just as unexpected as the hug, and a thousand times more electric. He draws back without meaning to. Beam's dark eyes search his face, but Forth can't interpret his look.

"What are you doing?" Forth asks, cursing the way his voice is breathy and shakes. The fingers gripping the back of his shirt don't let go - Beam neither advances nor retreats, keeping those steady eyes on his face. Forth's thumb traces Beam's lips without permission, and when he leans in to kiss them, he curses himself for a romantic, tragic fool. It only lasts for a second, though, before Beam nips him hard. "Ouch! Why did you bite my lips?"

He sees Beam's expression clear a little, rising out of the haze of drunken desire, realizing where he is and who he is with. Forth braces himself - Beam is coming back to his senses, will notice he is here with a man, with a friend. Not one of his usual girls, not with Kit.

Beam kisses him again, firmly, and it sends a thrill from the center of him to every edge of his body. Beam begins rucking up his shirt, removing it with practiced hands that had, if rumors can be believed, undressed at least a dozen partners in the last month alone. Forth shivers at the touch of them on his skin, skating over the small of his back. Forth's lips chase him as Beam pulls back, it takes a second to catch and restrain himself.

"Forth..." Beam sounds hesitant. Forth can't look at him, looks down at Beam's collar instead, waits for the words he will hate. "Forth. Let's do it." His eyes shoot up. Even in the dim light of the street lamp he can see the blush on Beam's cheeks, but his gaze is confident. He traces Beam's mouth again with his thumb before diving into another kiss. He will show Beam - all the reasons he should forget Kit, forget whoever he's been banging lately. Why he should give Forth a chance. Beam's soft hands are all over him, driving Forth crazy, and he pushes him down against the bed. The kiss breaks as Beam resists.

"Wait!" Forth sits back on his heels, confused and nervous. "Can I...be the top?" Forth snorts before he even finishes processing the sentence, but tries to school his face. Beam cannot possibly know how ridiculous that idea is, in this moment.

"No," he shoves Beam down with a smile, and settles himself down over Beam. He brushes away all the things Beam wants to say with kisses. He starts out gently, but Beam himself stokes the fire, winding his fingers in Forth's hair and pulling it to demand more of him. Forth grinds down against him firmly as they kiss, letting Beam feel how he is getting hard, feeling Beam responding, pressing up into his thigh.

"That's your..." Beam gasps, and Forth growls against his ear, kissing his neck and yanking at the buttons of his shirt until it falls open.

"If you want me to stop, say it." Beam shakes his head, nails digging into Forth's back and hips arching up against him. Forth stills completely for a moment. "If you want me to keep going, say please," he says, curious if Beam will do it but not intending to insist on it.

"Please," Beam whispers, and Forth can't even enjoy the thrill because Beam follows it up with sharp bite to his shoulder that will definitely be a bruise tomorrow.

"Fuck," he says, trying not to be annoyed at this little revenge.

"Please," Beam whispers again, into his neck, and then licks where he has bitten. Forth captures his mouth punishingly and moves against him, the intoxicating slide of skin against skin from shoulder to belt, their hips grinding together in a rhythm both of them know well. There is no softness here, no giving - only taking.

It is long minutes before there is a lull. They are gasping against each other, both rock hard. Forth feels Beam's fingers shaking against his side, near his belt. He catches that hand, holds Beam's eyes as a he presses a kiss to his palm and then pins his arm to the bed.

"Relax," he murmurs, and gives him a gentling kind of kiss. Forth finds his other hand, pins it next to the first over his head. "Let me make you feel good." He holds Beam's eyes until Beam blinks and nods, sucking in a deep breath and biting his lip. The kisses he gives Beam now are soft, enticing him. As he pulls away, Beam's head lifts from the pillow to follow and he chuckles low, rubbing his body against Beam's like a cat, sensual and purring with satisfaction.

"Shit," Beam surely didn't mean to let that slip out, and he gives a slow solid thrust up against Forth's thigh.

The sounds that fill the air then, Forth will never be able to forget. As he lets his hands and his mouth wander, from Beam's delicate ears to his neck, down over his collarbone, over the muscles of his chest and his nipples, to the tummy that trembles under his kisses...they are intoxicating. Beam doesn't restrain his low moans, his cries of surprise when a kiss becomes a bite. He fists his hands in Forth's hair and keeps pushing him down. Forth can feel Beam's eyes on him. He shows off, popping the button of Beam's pants with a yank of his teeth, then nuzzling his hardness through the cloth. He listens to Beam gasp, feels the flex of Beam's fingers in his hair. The sound of the zipper is loud, and Beam's belly shivers as Forth kisses down that line of dark hair that points from his navel to the band of his underwear.

"Do you want me to stop?" His lip catches on the elastic as he speaks, looking up through his lashes at Beam, knowing exactly what he must look like and working it. Beam gives his hair a sharp twist and it surprises Forth how much he likes it.

"Don't you dare," Beam warns him, but it isn't a very convincing threat. Then again, Forth doesn't really need to be convinced. He rubs his cheek over Beam's erection beneath his clothes, and Beam's glare evaporates, those dark eyes begging him to continue. Forth likes how easy he is to read, like this. He loves the way Beam is watching as he sucks the head of his cock through his boxers. "Fuck, Forth..."

He takes care as he pulls off Beam's pants and underwear, struggling a little because Beam will _not_ let go of his grip in Forth's hair. When he finally takes Beam in his mouth, Beam curses wickedly and collapses back against the pillows. Beam's scent here is stronger, muskier than the scent of his neck but still wholly his. It fills Forth's nose, fills his mouth, fills his heart. He tries not to touch himself too firmly as he sucks and licks Beam, ears filled with just the sounds of Beam's uneven breathing, and the wet noises his mouth is making.

"Forth, shit...you're too good at this," Beam pants. Forth pulls off to grin at him and Beam smacks his cheek gently, feigning irritation.

"Kinky, Ai'Beam," he teases, crawling up over him.

"Shut up," Beam is blushing and pulls him into a kiss. Forth lets it happen, as fierce as Beam wants, because he can feel Beam's fingers fumbling at the buckle of his belt, then his button and zipper. He helps Beam yank off his briefs and jeans, lets Beam push him down on his back. But once he is there, Beam doesn't seem to know what to do with him. Forth takes his shoulders in both hands.

"Relax. Just touch me." He pulls Beam back to his mouth, lets his hands wander over Beam's back. He touches him to explore, not necessarily arouse. It takes Beam a moment to respond, and then suddenly the kiss is fierce again and Beam's hand is firm on his cock. Forth nearly bites him, startled, and then lets his moans be caught by Beam's mouth, lets him know how good he is making Forth feel. The stroking hand grows bolder, explores him, as Beam pays careful attention to what makes Forth sigh, or dig his nails in, or cry out. "You're going to make me come if you keep that up," Forth whispers against his ear, enjoys the involuntary thrust of Beam's hips against his thigh when he says it.

Forth pushes Beam back, sits up and pulls him into his lap, astride his thighs. Beam looks down at him, gaze desiring but a touch apprehensive. Forth just pulls both of the Beam's arms around him and then wraps his hands around their cocks. Beam crashes into his kiss, scratches at his back, scoots closer. He ruts against Forth's hands, teeth sharp against Forth's neck, breath coming heavier and heavier.

"Are you close?" Forth whispers to him, rolling his palm over the wetness at the tip of Beam's dick. Beam pulls his hair sharply.

"Yes, fuck, Forth..." A desperate kiss.

"Come for me then," he says softly, a sweet wheedling na at the end, and sucks a hickey just below Beam's collarbone as Beam tenses in his lap. His orgasm arrives with a deep, breathless groan, Forth's hands getting slippery with his come. Beam doesn't stop kissing him, doesn't stop thrusting again his hands, doesn't stop pulling his hair. Forth lets himself go, moaning and chasing his own orgasm, getting there with a few sharp tugs. He is not sure what is him and what is Beam for a while, there is just bodies and heat and satisfaction.

Beam's breath starts to tickle in his ear as Forth pants into the crook of his neck, and Forth shivers. His sweat is cooling slowly and he nuzzles into the warmth of Beam's skin. They move sleepily together, rearranging their bodies with care. Forth finds his shirt and cleans the come from his hands and their bellies. Beam snuggles against him.

"Okay?" Forth manages to say aloud, at long last, his heart in his throat. There is only a soft almost-snore from the man next to him. Forth sighs and presses a kiss to Beam's hair, and falls asleep.

He wakes from a sexy dream when a wet mouth reaches his cock.

"Whaa?"

"Shut up," Beam says, muffled, and licks him again. Forth blinks, scrubs at his eyes a moment. He remembers where he is and why he is naked and why Beam is sucking his cock - not with a terrible amount of skill, but with more curiosity and enthusiasm than Forth would ever have expected from him. He keeps his hands out of Beam's hair, restrains the urge to thrust up into that sucking warmth. He lets Beam explore this with mouth and hands, letting the sounds and words of encouragement and praise fall recklessly from his lips. Beam sucks him like he is looking for something, searching every millimeter of Forth's skin for some response and not stopping until he finds it.

"Please, Beam," he begs at last, looking down. Beam meets his eyes and very deliberately licks the head of his cock. "Shit, please."

"Please what?" Beam smirks up at him. Forth growls at him. One of Beam's legs is in his reach and Forth seizes it, yanking Beam over him roughly.

"What are you?!" he yelps. Forth just manhandles him until Beam is straddling his face, sinks his fingers into the muscles of Beam's ass. He takes Beam in his mouth with preamble, sucking him down and feeling Beam's face press open-mouthed into his thigh as he lets out a surprised wail of pleasure. Forth knows he is good at this, sucks him in deep, holds Beam's hips and lets him thrust a little into his mouth. Beam's nails are sharp against the backs of his thighs as he holds on for dear life.

"Forth, oh shit. Forth, I..." Forth backs off the intensity slowly until Beam can breath again, can stop gasping, can take Forth's cock into his mouth again.

"Please, Beam," he pants, "suck me, oh fuck," and Beam does just that, hand working with his mouth, still making soft moaning sounds that vibrate over Forth's nerves in intense frissons of pleasure. "Please, I can't..." he holds onto Beam's hips desperately, nuzzling his face against Beam's bobbing cock as Beam works him. "That's perfect, oh!" Beam takes him a little too deep and backs off suddenly, and Forth groans a protest but manages not to thrust up and choke him. "Please, I'm so close, suck me off babe, please, I'm begging you." Beam's hand grips the base of his cock firmly.

"I want you to do me, Forth." It is a command, his tone spoiled and bratty. Forth groans and bites Beam's thigh.

"Whatever you want," he pants, "just keep sucking me." Beam licks him teasingly, making him thrust up into empty air, chasing. "You shit," he says but he is smiling. He licks up, instead, all the way up Beam's cock, mouths at his balls for a moment and makes Beam swear, and continues behind. He spreads Beam's cheeks wide and runs the flat of his tongue over his ass. Beam probably doesn't realize, but he is pinching the skin of Forth's thighs very sharply, but Forth is so turned on even that morphs into pleasure and he groans as he sucks greedily at Beam's hole.

"What the, what the....what the hell...Foooooooorth." His name is a low moan as Beam gives up on speech, and it does things to Forth low in his belly, twines around his insides and fills him with warmth.

"Keep sucking me or I'll stop," he warns Beam, squeezes his cock. He is rewarded immediately with sloppy licks and kisses. He is imagining fucking Beam right where his tongue is working, his ears are full of Beam's moans, Beam's hot mouth is sucking down and down over him - Forth can only take so much. He comes into Beam's mouth, unable even to warn him.

"What the fuck-" Beam coughs, and Forth apologizes by gripping his ass tighter with one hand, other hand jerking him firmly.

"You're so sexy, I can't help it," he pants.

"I said do me!" Beam scratches his thighs again, but Forth just laughs.

"I am doing you. We have no lube, I'm not gonna fuck you dry, you idiot. Are you sure you're a med student?" Beam tries to say something but Forth shuts him up with a long firm lap of his tongue and a firm squeeze on his dick. "I'm just gonna give you a taste, so you know what I could do to you if we had lube, if we were sober." When Forth makes his tongue stiff and thrusts it pointedly against Beam's ass, Beam begins to rock back and forth, thrusting into his hand and then back against his mouth. Forth's abs and neck and the muscles in his face are beginning to burn but he persists.

"Please!" Beam begs at last, and Forth lets go of his cock to bury his face deeper in Beam's ass and rim him desperately. Beam takes his own cock in hand and makes the sexiest sharp cries as he presses back against Forth's penetrating tongue and then he comes suddenly all over Forth's chest. Forth gentles him down from the height of his pleasure, both of them slowly relaxing down onto the mattress. The relief of the tension in his muscles is a second kind of pleasure. Forth doesn't remember how to they arranged themselves this time, he just knows they fell asleep, exhausted.

He wakes again when the sweet fuck in his dream turns to a terribly painful sensation of friction right on the head of his cock.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" He seizes Beam's hips and tries to push him up and off, but Beam uses his weight to force himself down further on Forth's cock. "Ow, shit, stop!" Forth winces, fights him again but Beam continues. He is either partially asleep or still totally drunk, not all there. It must be hurting him like hell too, but Forth has to roll them over before he is able to get good enough leverage to have his way, and withdrawing is painful, Beam squeezing tightly around him as if to protest. Forth touches him with careful fingers but he can't tell if Beam is hurt or not. Beam just tugs him down into a kiss that is full of teeth.

"I want more," he says, yanking at Forth. "I need..." he kisses him desperately.

"I'll give you what you need," Forth rises up and spreads Beam out, biting and sucking hickies into his shoulders and chest, running his hands possessively over the man beneath him. Beam rocks against him, begging and crying out. "You're so needy," he says, landing a slap on Beam's thigh, biting his neck.

"I want it," Beam growls back at him.

"Oh yeah?" Forth rolls him over and massages that round butt with his hands while he licks and bites at Beam's shoulders. Beam manages to get his knees under him to present his ass demandingly. He refuses to be provoked, even though Beam is clearly trying to - out of curiosity or stupid lust, Forth cannot tell. He tugs Beam back into his lap, settles his thumb just against the opening of him, and takes Beam's cock in hand. He uses his hips to rock him just a little, and Beam begins to moan very prettily. One of his hands comes back and fists in Forth's hair again, giving little tugs. Everything is just a little too dry - Forth holds his palm up by Beam's face. "Lick it," he says against Beam's neck, gets a sharp yank on his hair, but Beam takes his hand and licks it all over, sucks down his fingers one by one, gets his whole hand nice and sloppy and wet. He doesn't last long when Forth takes him in hand again, his cries get sharper and sharper until he stops breathing entirely for a long moment, his hips stutter, and he comes messily. Forth cradles him as Beam melts slowly backwards against him. He kisses his neck softly.

"Foooorth," he says, in a way that makes Forth's heart skip a beat. "Forth, did you...?" Forth spills him off his lap into the bed, kicks away the soiled sheet and draws the blanket around them.

"Go to sleep Beam." He is surprised when Beam curls into him and then passes out immediately - but Forth is also drunk and very, very exhausted, and he falls asleep just an instant later.

"So we did-" Forth cut him off.

"That does not count. And it was a hundred percent your fault. AND it was days before my dick stopped feeling chafed as fuck. Honestly, I would have expected casanova Beam Baramee to have enough experience with anal to know that lube is NOT optional." Beam patted his tummy rhythmically, thinking.

"You know, looking back on...you know...my history with women, I was a pretty uncreative lover." He smiled at the crinkle of Forth's eyes, kissed his temple. "Just did the routine thing, got us both off and then left." Forth turned over on him, knocked him back onto the seat of the couch and climbed on top of him. Beam tucked his hands beneath his head, relaxing. "You know I was completely shocked the first time you invited me to fuck you? I thought you only topped, after what you said that night." Forth rolled his eyes.

"That part you remember, of course." Beam giggled as Forth tickled at his neck with his lips. "I wasn't about to let a drunk, inexperienced straight boy try to fuck my ass with no lube and no prep technique. Madness." They kissed for a while, lazily wrestling there on the cushions.

"How about I show you how much I've learned since then?" Beam offered cheekily.

"Sounds perfect," Forth murmured against his lips, and pressed a bottle of lube eagerly into his hands.

Beam would probably always regret forgetting their first time, but he figured the best way to make up for it was to have as much mind-blowing sex as possible, as often as possible. And Forth was enthusiastically on board. It was a wonder they were on track to graduate still.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. I'll probably edit later when I'm less tired, but wanted to post now so I don't chicken out. Apparently my late night writing tic is that I start spelling curiousity with a u, which my American spell checker does not like but I could not have told you independently is not the American way to spell it. Have we seriously not had a u in it this whole time?!


End file.
